1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an image processing apparatus, an information processing apparatus, an image transfer method, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Picture transfer protocol (PTP) is known as a specification for data transfer between image processing apparatuses such as digital cameras and information processing apparatuses such as smartphones.
GetResizedImageObject, which is one of PTP operations, is used to transfer an image resized to a desired pixel size. However, although GetResizedImageObject allows transferring entire image data resized to a desired pixel size, transferring only a part of the image data is not supported by GetResizedImageObject.
Meanwhile, a technique for acquiring, by designating offset and number of object identifiers, the designated number of object identifiers from the designated offset is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2005-20683, for example.
However, such a conventional technique as that described above relates to acquisition of object identifiers rather than to transfer of image data.
In view of the above circumstance, there is a need to provide an image processing apparatus, an information processing apparatus, an image transfer methods, and a computer-readable recording medium that contains a computer program capable of or allowing transferring only a part of image data resized to a desired size.
It is an object of the present invention to at least partially solve the problem in the conventional technology.